yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaobook
The Internet is a platform that Yandere-chan can interact with. She is able to cyberbully rivals and students. The Internet was partially implemented in the October 8th, 2015 Build and is located in the top-left corner of Yandere-chan's room. It is only available at nightime. When walking to the computer, a pink HUD pops up saying "Internet". Sitting down will take Yandere-chan to a page about Akademi High School, similar to a Facebook page. Two students' accounts are already shown with their comments on the page: Midori Gurin asking a question about the school logo, and Taro Yamada asking how old the sakura trees are. Writing Messages Yandere-chan is only able to write messages if she stalks students and learns information about them. When choosing to type out a post, a message will pop up saying "Today, I saw ____ in ____. She was ____." Yandere-chan is able to choose of what these blanks say. She must have the student's picture in Student Info beforehand to talk about them. Gossiping about others will decrease reputation points if the post is a lie.https://youtu.be/wo4jsjBkToo?t=419 The only message that will hurt the target so far is, "Today, I saw Kokona Haruka in Shisuta Town. She was engaging in compensated dating." The player as well must listen in to Kokona's phone conversation to be able to write this. As of now, only a few female students will reply in shock and disgust. The social media page will have to be revamped eventually so that it draws from a pool of currently alive students.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/658736175528579072 After that Yandere-chan cannot cyberbully on the Internet any more unless the week is reset. Eventually in the final game she will be able to post believable lies, but this has not been confirmed.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/653429457185705984 Internetgossip1.png Internetgossip2.png|Sisuta instead of Shisuta here. Internetgossip3.png Internet nov 16.png|November 16th, 2015. Trivia *In the future, Yandere-chan may be able to use her computer to chat with the protagonist of the next game YandereDev was planning to make. Through the conversations, events could be foreshadowed of the next game he will develop.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/662312474922762240 *In a later build it's possible that reputation can be increased by saying good things.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/661091930051248128 *There may be joke websites on the Internet just for fun, but it is a low priority to put in.http://yandere-simulator.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:22977 *Student's profile pictures are shown as their actual Student Info pictures on Yandere-chan's phone. In the future, a students' social media avatars may be unique instead of a headshot, but this is low priority.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/659525822991175681 *Senpai's name will only been shown on the Student Info page and the Internet. At the moment, his name on the Internet is shown as "Taro Yamada". The name may change in the final game.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/649635211513212929 *Yandere-chan's placeholder name is shown as "Ayano Aishi", as seen when Yandere-chan posts messages. "Aishi" is now canon, but "Ayano" is still temporary.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/666437091941748736 *3,528 people like the page and 3,757 have been to the school. The school has a rating of 4.6 stars. In the future, the Facebook page may get negative comments/reviews if the School Atmosphere is low.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/650804553500110849 *If Buraza Town is fully implemented, Yandere-chan can use the Internet to find out where Senpai is going.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651213159533973504 *Yandere-chan's computer may have more functions depending on budget. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651607726020104192 *"Akademi High School" page was created on "real" Facebook at October 2, 2015. It is immediately after YandereDev had revealed the existence of Akademi High School Facebook page (in the game world) with October update preview YouTube video (uploaded October 1, 2015). *There is a reason as to why the protagonist can slander other people on the school's page, but it is something that in the future will have to be learned from the tapes/eavesdropping.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/666661580977778689 *Yandere-chan's computer runs on SaikouOS.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/654005160121765889 Bugs *Deceased, kidnapped or arrested students are able to comment on posts. Quotes Gallery Screenshot_(1)_-_Copy.png|Senpai's question. DumbMidori.jpg|Oh you silly Midori! INTERNET2.png|Yandere-chan's computer at night. Shisuta or sisuta.png|November 1st, 2015 with "Shisuta Town" and responses. Screenshot_(1).png|The first image of the Internet. Later changed to not get copyrighted. YandereFacebook.png|The page with slight differences from first image and November 16th, 2015 Build. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Eliminating students Category:Interactable Category:Decreasing Reputation Category:Yandere-chan's House